


there's a love and it grows

by gnx (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Neville Longbottom, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/gnx
Summary: Neville gets up early to do some work in the greenhouse. Blaise wants him to come back to bed.





	there's a love and it grows

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super proud of this painting and i'm excited to be part of this fest :D 
> 
> a warning for some suggestive themes and a lil partial nudity, but nothing too bad!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://gee-nx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
